Walker Zero II
by StephenMcTowelie
Summary: Sequel to Walker Zero. Unable to stop the zombie apocalypse at its historical source the Doctor and Rick must journey further throughout time and space to track down the inception of the elusive pathogen and bring an end to it before it claims both of their lives. Rated T for language and violence **SPOILER ALERT - Contains spoilers to "Walker Zero" (obviously)** Chapter 2 complete
1. Chapter 1: The Sins of The Doctor

_Author's note: This is the direct sequel to "Walker Zero" so if you don't want spoilers I would recommend reading that one first. However if you don't mind spoilers, you should be able to figure out what's going on from here. This story is intended to resolve the Walker Zero continuity in it's entirety and as such may end up being quite long. This will be primarily set in the Doctor Who universe, if you want to see what is going on more along The Walking Dead side of things that will be covered in "Flesh and Steel" (unfinished, ongoing) and it's potential sequel._

 _Cheers!_

Walker Zero: Part II

Chapter I: The Sins of the Doctor

The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS dismayed and determined. "Is it done?" asked Rick the moment he shut the door behind him. "Not quite." the Doctor answered him abruptly. The Doctor walked right past Rick and went for a draw from which he rummaged through and withdrew the high tech equivalent of a hypodermic needle; something to allow him to stealthily and painlessly take a blood sample from one of the first few victims of the pathogen for analysis. "I'll be right back, don't move." the Doctor ordered Rick in an uncharacteristically firm and serious voice. The jovial, playful Doctor he was not right now, the gravity of the situation weighed heavily upon him. He was not about to lose his second home; not after the Time War, this would not be a repeat of the sorrows that came when he lost his first home by his own hand. The difference this time was that he did not destroy Earth for some higher purpose; he did not save countless worlds throughout the whole of time and space by its demise. The fall of Earth was utterly without cause, a loss and a true failing at every sense. Wait a minute, the Doctor thought as he exited the TARDIS, the Earth was not lost, now was not the time to grieve but to act. The Earth was not dead, only sick and he was the Doctor. He would do as any good doctor would do with the sick and cure it. Earth would not be listed in the great big book listing the sins of the Doctor. This he promised to himself.

The Doctor went outside and tracked down one of the first among his victims, the girl he had taken the photo with outside the TARDIS. The Doctor brushed up against her and took a sample of blood from her neck. Before she or airport security could react he hurriedly power walked back to the TARDIS and locked the door behind him. He was aware of the optics of the situation; that he was being recorded on video. The record would clearly show what would look like the Doctor, Earth's would be savior on several occasions, had poisoned the planet to wreak untold years of hell upon those unfortunate enough to survive. "Can you tell me what is going on now?" asked Rick, growing impatient with waiting around in the TARDIS so long. "That wasn't the beginning of it. We have to look elsewhere." the Doctor told him. He wasn't about to confess his transgressions to Rick. Rick had a bit of a mean streak to him, understandable given the brutality of the world he came from but nonetheless wisdom dictates the Doctor's culpability be kept from Rick. He wasn't about to let Rick's anger lead to a lesson in Time Lord regeneration. He liked this body and wanted to hold onto it as long as he could. That raised a curious question in the Doctor's mind as he ran the blood sample through the TARDIS analyzer. What would happen to him if the pathogen inside him metastases and becomes active? Would he regenerate or would his tenth incarnation remain as a zombie, or "walker" as Rick's people called them. If the latter were true when his undead doppelganger was slain would he then regenerate or was this plague potent enough to kill a Time Lord in one hit? If he did regenerate would his eleventh form be living or undead? If living would the regeneration kill off the disease and the Doctor be made whole again? He had so many questions; this was all uncharted territory for the Doctor. For the first time he had actually felt mortal. It was a strange feeling even if it wasn't certain, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders until he thought about it more and that weight was replaced by an even heavier burden. Knowing he may have a limited amount of time to undo his error was a worse feeling that having the boundlessness of time and space, back and forth, sideways and slantways, all to himself however long he needed to correct and atone for his grievous error.

"Ding!" went the machine. The Doctor looked down and studied the display with a sigh and a frown. The TARDIS results were inconclusive. He had no better idea of where he should look than when he came began running the sample. He could run a sample on his own blood but would have to do it in a way that would be discreet enough to where Rick wouldn't know what he was doing. Another thing he didn't understand is this time loop he was in should've created a paradox in and of itself. All the timey-wimeyness of his own timestream should have prevented the TARDIS from taking him here. If he didn't go back there would be no outbreak but if there was no outbreak he wouldn't go back. Thinking it over struck him with a new sense of fear, what if this was a fixed point but instead of a point it was a fixed loop? No, no, no it couldn't be; if it was a fixed point he could feel it. He would instinctively know and if there is anything a Time Lord knows, it is time. "What does it say?" asked Rick. "Not enough I'm afraid. We're going to have to go somewhere else for the answers." the Doctor replied. "Where?" asked Rick. "Let's see." the Doctor said as he walked over to the TARDIS controls and tweaked around with them. "The historical record does us no good, let's turn to the crank file." the Doctor said as he pulled up a list of disproved facts and legends. "No, no, no, Sasquatch didn't do it he was just visiting from Kashyyyk on his honeymoon, Wookies aren't zombies everyone knows that. Roswell, no that was just Strax and he hadn't left earth for a century before that so no." the Doctor mumbled through the supposedly promising "legends" in the crank file. "King Arthur was me, Houdini also me that time, oooh I look good in my next incarnation." the Doctor noted some of his past and future appearances that had snuck into the crank file, though these were factual; they should've been filed as such, bad TARDIS. "Chupacabra, no. Slenderman, no. Mothman, no. Gorgon, no. No, no, no!" the Doctor said. There was so much rubbish in the crank file. "Wait, here we are. Haverhsam, England, September 21st 1983. A farmer was seen walking down a road outside of town seven days after he was found dead in a field by his son. Sounds promising enough, at least I can't disprove it right away." the Doctor said with tempered optimism. "England huh? Bet you'll feel right at home there." Rick said. "Only in sound and appearance Ricky my boy. Now let's give it a whirl, alons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed as he pulled back the TARDIS actuator. Outside in the airport the TARDIS faded away as the plague responsible for ravaging Rick's world continued to spread. The first of many planes bearing carriers of the virus departed for New York, with one of the three infected passengers ultimately bound for London. Before the plane touched down at La Guardia however, everyone on board would be infected with the disease. The global pandemic had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Formal Attire

Chapter II: Formal Attire

The TARDIS whooshed and settled down as it materialized at its destination. "Here we are, Haversham, England 1983. Let's pay our old farmer friend a visit." the Doctor stated as he whirled around from the TARDIS console towards Rick who had remained seated towards the wall. Rick got up and looked over at the Doctor expecting to be instructed to stay put. "Am I going to have to wait inside this time or do I actually get to do something?" Rick asked. "I suppose not but do take care not to cough and keep your hands clean. On second thought, go around that corner down the winding stair through the first hatch you see on level 70 keep going past the blue light, turn right and take the second door on the left. There's a shower in there, best in the universe. Get yourself cleaned up and into a fresh change of clothes. The wardrobe is across the way from the shower. Meanwhile I'll work on whipping us up a pair of breathing apparati and gloves." the Doctor told Rick. It didn't matter now; the Doctor had already set off the chain of events that brought Rick's world into being. Still best to use precaution, there would be less timey wimey mess to clean up once they produced a cure this way. As for precaution the Doctor had the best one could obtain. He had acquired that decontamination shower over five billion years in the future and if anyone knew how to keep clean it was those cats.

When Rick came back the Doctor gave him a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver. He was still infected, oh fiddlesticks! Guess the cat bath didn't cure everything. Rick did look snappy however dressed up in one of the Doctor's best suits. Brown with blue pin stripes, he always liked that one. "I see you are looking refreshed. A fine choice on the wardrobe if I do say so myself." the Doctor commented on his and Rick's matching attire. The Doctor then handed Rick a pair of clear latex gloves and a breathing device that looked like a big red clown nose and a pair of oversized novelty lips. "Put these on." the Doctor instructed him as he donned them himself. "You want me to wear this? Don't you have any normal breathing masks? I'll look like a damn fool in this circus get up." Rick complained. "Normal masks wouldn't work. I made these myself. Don't worry about looking silly though, no one but us will be able to know we are wearing them." the Doctor told Rick. The Doctor honked the oversized clown nose and the whole apparatus went invisible. After seeing that Rick went ahead and put on the goofy looking mask. It was the 80s anyways outside and silly fashions were all the rage, especially over in jolly old England. Now the Doctor had no idea if his safeguards would work only that they were worth a try. Here goes nothing, he told himself as he walked over towards the TARDIS door and opened it to the outside world. Here was his second chance to fix the mess he had helped create.

"May I take your coat sir." a voice from beside the TARDIS door asked. The Doctor jumped back a bit, startled by the question. They were supposed to be out on a lonely dirt road in the middle of the fields. Instead they were indoors, in the midst of what appeared to be a fancy ball with a host of people all decked out in the finest Victorian regalia. When the Doctor turned to see who had greeted him the sight was equally shocking. A Sontaran warrior in a tuxedo, acting as a doorman for the ball? How preposterous was that! Now the Doctor in this incarnation had not yet recognized Strax because he hadn't yet encountered him as an adversary, let alone an ally. Strax however recognized the Doctor although this was his old form, the one that had conquered him, not the older, albeit younger looking version of the Doctor that had become his friend. Without exchanging one word with Strax the Doctor rushed back in to the TARDIS to double check the console. "What's wrong?" asked Rick as the Doctor went past him. "Everything. The time, the place, Sontaran butlers, everything is wrong." the Doctor muttered. He checked the console; it read "September 21st 1983, Haversham, England." It could not be right though, outside was more like 1883, London England. "Let us try this again." the Doctor said as he reset their coordinates. The TARDIS engines engaged giving the Doctor the sensation of moving through time zones and then landed and rematerialized. "Round two here we go!" the Doctor exclaimed running back to the door. "May I take your coat sir?" Strax asked again as the Doctor re-emerged from the TARDIS. Again, the TARDIS misdirected them again. This was highly unlike the old girl to do this; the TARDIS was very precise with its calculations and rarely if ever would end up somewhere other than where the Doctor intended her to do. Never would the TARDIS land in the same wrong time and place twice in a row. This time the Doctor did not rush back inside; he was determined to investigate why the TARDIS had brought him here. "No thank you. I'm a bit chilly actually." the Doctor replied. "Very well sir." Strax said. The Doctor walked out into the ball and waved on Rick to let him know that it was OK for him to proceed. "May I take your coat sir?" Strax asked Rick when he emerged. Rick was just as startled by Strax's presence as was the Doctor, perhaps more so given that he had never seen an alien before, well besides the Doctor but the Doctor looked awfully human at first glance. "Don't mind the potato." the Doctor twisted around and whispered to Rick. Calling Strax a potato made the peculiar little being less shocking to Rick who settled down quickly. "Sure, here you go." Rick replied, shedding his outer jacket and handing it to the butler before catching up to the Doctor. "I liked that jacket too." the Doctor commented. "We can't look too much alike can we? How are folks going to tell us apart?" Rick said. Rick then paused a minute, rubbed his rugged stubble that had begun to grow back, and both of them laughed. Together they set out into the refined elegance of the Victorian ball, not looking too shabby themselves in the Doctor's high fashion which was a century or so out of place. Nonetheless they appeared as gentlemen more so than riff raff that had snuck in off the streets. As Rick set about casually scanning people he pondered over things in his head. It seemed another layer was now added to the mystery. What was the TARDIS doing bringing them here? A malfunction seemed highly unlikely, the Doctor had just checked over the systems before leaving San Diego. Whatever happened was intentional, but who was responsible and why?


	3. Chapter 3: Like Seeing Your Reflection

Chapter III: Like Seeing Your Reflection

The first thing the Doctor did was to start mingling with the locals as to ascertain the importance of why he had been drawn to this particular time or place.

"Excuse me sir, might I ask whose ball is this?" the Doctor asked one of the gentlemen in attendance.

"The Lady Cunningham sir. I believe she is throwing this soiree as a welcome party for one Madame Vastra of London." the man replied.

"Vastra, hmm, doesn't ring any bells." the Doctor muttered.

When he went to ask another question the man was gone. So in good fashion he stumbled upon a young lady to inquire upon.

"Excuse me miss, now I know this might sound like a silly question but could you tell me where we are?" the Doctor asked.

"Why Lady Cunningham's Estate of course. Haversham England." the woman replied.

"Thank you, you may return to your revelry." the Doctor said dismissing himself.

"Wait aren't you going to ask me to dance?" the young blonde woman called out to him.

"I'll ask you to dance." said a man with a thin black moustache that came waltzing towards her with the intent of sweeping the lady off her feet.

"Haversham, so right place, wrong time." whispered the Doctor.

"Come with me. We need to check around outside." the Doctor told Rick.

After making their way through the elegant ballroom Rick and the Doctor went outside. They could always come back and check on things later, perhaps meet with this Madame Vastra to see if she could shed some light on the situation. In the meantime the Doctor had an idea; maybe just maybe the TARDIS had been compensating for them. Perhaps they had the place right but wrong idea of when to go so it took them to the proper time. With that in mind the Doctor led Rick out into the wheat fields, now ripe for the harvest, to the location in which the crank file said that a zombie like event had occurred at some future date.

Rick and the Doctor searched around the area for about an hour and found nothing.

"What are we looking for again?" Rick asked.

"A zombie, I mean a walker." the Doctor replied.

"I don't see anything." Rick commented.

"Shh... do you hear that?" the Doctor asked.

"Hear what?" asked Rick.

The Doctor's hearing was acutely better than your average human's and for the amount of times a gun has been fired in close proximity to Rick's head it was a miracle he retained as much hearing as he did. Then he heard it, a faint rustling in the tall wheat stalks several rows in the distance. Rick drew his gun and followed the Doctor as they both crept carefully into the field following the sound. The noise grew louder as they drew closer, now unmistakably indicative of someone else moving through the fields. After passing through many more rows of tall wheat hissing, gasping and growling sounds could be heard. They were drawing very near to the source of the sound now. Without warning it was upon them. A walker dressed in torn military attire lunged at the Doctor through the row of crops ahead of him. The walker grabbed a hold of the Doctor and leaned in to bite down on the Doctor's shoulder. Before the teeth of the undead could shut and dig into the cloth of the Doctor's suit a gunshot rang out and the walker's head exploded from a .45 caliber bullet pounding through its skull above its right temple. The Doctor turned back and saw Rick holding the smoking gun.

"Now was that really necessary?" asked the Doctor.

"I just saved your life. A little thank you should be in order." Rick replied.

"Why, thank you then." the Doctor replied.

"You're welcome." Rick said.

The Doctor had hoped of catching a zombie alive but he would have to settle for a dead one. He leaned over and examined the body. The walker was no ordinary zombified country dweller. It was certainly out of place here. First of all it was wearing the uniform of a 20th Century SAS commando not a 19th Century farmer. The Doctor took out a glass vial and scraped some of the walker's flesh into it before sealing it. He also took some of its putrid blood to take with him back to the TARDIS for analysis.

"Puzzling, very puzzling." the Doctor mumbled to himself.

"We're going to have to burn the body before it can infect anything else. That estate should have something we can use." the Doctor told Rick, bidding him to follow on their way back to Madame Vastra's country estate.

Upon arrival the Doctor was greeted by a couple, a man and a woman, coming out of the front door of the estate as he was coming in. He was a dashing young man in a gray suit with a charming bow tie. She was a frizzy haired middle aged strawberry blonde in semi-professional attire that looked to be a bit out of place for this time period. Both of them appeared to be in quite a hurry. The man in his haste bumped the Doctor and knocked his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and onto the ground.

"Excuse me. I'm terribly sorry." the man said.

The man stopped, stooped down and picked up the Doctor's sonic and handed it back to him.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." the man introduced himself.

"Doctor who?" the Doctor asked.

"I figured I would have gotten used to hearing that but nope, still worth a chuckle every time." the bowtied man laughed.

"It's just the Doctor." he continued.

"Hey, that's what you call yourself." Rick told the Doctor.

"Bingo! You see I am him, well I will be. That's why I can remember him and he has no idea who I am." the bowtied Doctor exclaimed.

"So you're telling me this is what I become?" the tenth Doctor asked while moving his hands up and down with all fingers pointing towards the outline of the eleventh Doctor's figure.

"Oh I am so not looking forward to regenerating." the tenth Doctor quietly groaned.

"Don't be so vain. It's not that bad. I'm still a snappy dresser and it could be worse, you could've gotten all old and such." the Eleventh Doctor said.

"So who is this? Your new companion?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

"This is Professor River Song. You've met haven't you?" the Eleventh Doctor asked curiously. Surely they knew each other. He distinctly remembered meeting River when he was in the Tenth Doctor's body.

"I can't say I have." the Tenth Doctor replied.

"Great Library, Vashta Nerada, any of that ring any bells?" the eleventh Doctor asked.

"Shhh.. spoilers." River hushed him.

"Oh, well never mind that then. So what have you been doing lately? That way we don't jumble up all the timey wimeyness here. Cliff jumping? Opera? Maybe a little spat with the Jidoon?" the Eleventh Doctor asked.

"No you see I just brought Rose back after fighting the Cybermen in a parallel universe where we ended up on a version of Earth populated by zombies and that's where I met this guy." the Tenth Doctor replied.

"Say, where is Rose? Is she still traveling with you?" the tenth Doctor asked.

He had started to develop an unspoken attachment to the girl and would think that it would have carried on, the two of them, Rose Tyler and the Doctor, traveling to the ends of space and time for the rest of her days. Nonetheless perhaps she had moved on as all humans eventually had to do. it was also very likely that he wouldn't regenerate again until long after Rose had passed away and this new form of his was hundreds of years older than he.

"Oh well, umm. . ." the eleventh Doctor began to say. The failing of his countenance and the somber aura of his voice conveyed a sense of sorrow between the two Doctors.

"Spoilers." River reminded him.

"Right, you'll have to experience that part when it comes." the eleventh Doctor told him.

"Why? What happens?" the Tenth Doctor was tempted to ask but didn't. He could tell that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"All I can say is enjoy every moment you have together." the Eleventh Doctor told him.

"Thanks. I intended to anyways." the Tenth Doctor replied. That was even more concerning to him.

"How are there two of you and you're supposed to be the same person?" Rick asked confounded by the multiple incarnations of the Doctor.

"It's a timey-wimey time lordish kind of thing. I'll explain it to you later." the Tenth Doctor told Rick. With an infected corpse out in the field that urgently needed to be disposed of he didn't have the time to go about explaining how a Time Lord's regeneration cycle worked.

"So what are you, I mean me, umm I mean you doing here?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

"We're just out celebrating our honeymoon. We wanted to go to the rainbow seas of Vierta Prime right on the day of a rare three moon eclipse which illuminated an island of pure diamond. It's most beautiful if you haven't been." the Eleventh Doctor explained.

"Honeymoon? Dear don't tell me I get married in the future. I swore I would never. . ." the Tenth Doctor started to ramble.

"Hush with the spoilers dear!" River chastised the eleventh Doctor.

"Oh where are my manners, but yes we were headed to Vierta Prime but instead the TARDIS took us here so I guess it's a fanciful Victoria honeymoon after all." the eleventh Doctor said with a beaming smile.

"What might I ask are you doing here? I don't particularly recall this chapter from my memory." the Eleventh Doctor inquired.

"The timelines are crossed so you probably won't remember anything that happened since leaving the parallel Earth where the Cybermen were created by humans. You're what I should become and I am what you never should have been." the Tenth Doctor explained.

"Right, that whole alternate dimension thing kind of jumbles things up a bit. Time is one thing I can handle, reality is a whole different story." the Eleventh Doctor commented.

"Why we're here, funny you should ask you see our TARDIS brought us here instead of to 1983." the Tenth Doctor

"What's in 1983? You miss the New Wave?" asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"No actually we were tracking down the origin of the zombies in this man's world. I believe he's from 2015 or 2016 something like that. That is what we were doing before our TARDIS acted up. It won't even let us leave now." the Tenth Doctor answered.

"You too. How peculiar." the Eleventh Doctor mused.

There were now two incarnations of the Doctor, both drawn to this place against their will by their TARDIS. Why were they here? Why this place at this time? What was next? Was the Doctor to expect more versions of himself to show up after taking a forced detour to this Madame Vastra's house. Something strange indeed was afoot.


	4. Chapter 4: You Before Me

Chapter IV: You Before Me

The two Doctors and their companions were inside the 11th Doctor's TARDIS trying to work through their current predicament and figure out a way to leave this time and place.

"I love what you've done with the place, very modern." remarked the 10th Doctor upon looking around the TARDIS' new interior.

"Oh and you've kept the up and down whooshing thing in the center. Delightful!" the 10th Doctor exclaimed.

"I couldn't ever see myself getting rid of that. It's probably one of my favorite additions to the place." the 11th Doctor commented.

The Tenth Doctor stepped back and held his chin in his hand while observing the 11th tinkering away at the TARDIS' sleek new control panel.

"Since you're here we know that I can survive a regeneration without getting all blaaah rawr rawr. That's a good thing as least as far as Time Lords are concerned." he mused at the 11th Doctor.

"What's blaah blaah rawr rawr?" asked the 11th Doctor.

"You know a zombie, animated corpse, ghoul, the flesh eating brain craving living dead, the things we're tracking down and trying to stop all these lovely humans from becoming. Blaaah blaah rawr rawr." explained the 10th Doctor.

"Walkers." added Rick.

"Ah yes, and I would assume the paradoxes would have ironed themselves out by now since I haven't detected any fractures in time and space. So yes, you should survive regeneration. The timelines are really blurring together in my mind so I can't exactly remember when or how that occurred." the 11th Doctor rambled.

"You wouldn't want to do that anyways because. . ." the 10th Doctor started to say.

"Spoilers." River Song completed his sentence.

The 10th Doctor snapped his fingers. "Now what I want to know is can the pathogen survive regeneration?" he suggested.

"A quick test should determine that." the 11th Doctor said as both of them went back to check for the presence of the zombifying agent in the 11th Doctors bloodstream.

After the analysis was complete the two Doctors stood in low spirits over the display. "Can the pathogen survive regeneration, apparently so." the 11th Doctor somberly stated.

"Indeed it seems that way." the 10th Doctor commiserated with him.

The 10th Doctor suddenly perked up with an idea, stepped away from the console and spun around. "Wait wait wait, you were exposed to me before you were tested. That could have been how you picked up the pathogen therefore the regeneration question is still in play." the 10th Doctor exclaimed clapping his hands together once.

"Now what we need to do is find the me that comes after you and test him or her without direct exposure to us." he continued moving over to another console to continue working out the difficulties the TARDIS was having in leaving this time and place.

"Great plan but one minor flaw; I'm the last one of us." the 11th Doctor said.

"What? No, that's not right. You said you're the one that comes after me which makes you eleven and by my calculations we've got one more left."

"There was one. You regenerated into well, you." the 11th Doctor confessed.

"No, really?" the 10th Doctor asked looking back in bewilderment at his future self.

"Yes, I, I mean you was rather vain back then." the 11th Doctor told him, making an inadvertent slight against his previous incarnation in the process.

"I wouldn't exactly say that is a fair characterization." said the 10th Doctor.

"Well drat, there goes that idea." the 10th Doctor shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at the controls.

"Oh well, we've still got the mystery of why we're stuck here to work on." the 10th Doctor continued.

"Getting bored of Madame Vastra's hospitality already?" the 11th Doctor joked.

"Oh we haven't even been properly introduced but we can get to all those formalities in due time. The fate of the human race is at stake here." the 10th Doctor replied.

"And the Silurians at that I'd imagine. This whole planet's bound to suffer by this blight." the 11th Doctor added.

"It appears that we're being held here by a pre-established fixed point in time. It's like one of those scary stories where the ghost can't pass on because it has some unfinished business left to do in this life. It's like that, but without the ghosts and with time travel, and zombies and two ridiculously handsome sons of Gallifrey." the 11th Doctor stated upon discovering something embedded in the TARDIS' timeline integration subroutines.

"So we've got to go out there and make this fixed point happen all the while avoiding infecting anyone else and making this mess worse?" the 10th Doctor summarized a plan.

"The stealth respirators should handle any airborne transmission and we should be able to do the same with like spacesuits to keep sweat and other bodily fluids from infecting the environment." the 11th Doctor proposed.

"Only we'll stand out like the biggest sore thumb in England while we do it." the 10th Doctor complained.

"It's amazing how easily the human eye can be diverted. I think a couple of clever guys like ourselves could make it work, even in these stuffiest of times." the 11th Doctor said.

"That's it! Victorian garb was all big and stuffy we could just wear it over our spacesuits. Brilliant!" the 10th Doctor exclaimed as both Doctors stepped away from the control panels.

"And you're telling me? Try fitting into the ladies fashion that's all the rage out there." River Song remarked.

"Good idea River! It'll be easier to divert the eyes if we doll ourselves up like dames before we go out there." the 11th Doctor added.

"Can you say. ." the 10th Doctor began to say. "Makeover!" both Doctors said in unison facing and twiddling their fingers towards each other.

They then turned towards Rick. "You're not considering that I. . ." Rick began to protest.

"But of course, we'll need someone out there to be the muscle in case we run into a rough patch again. But don't you worry, we'll get you cleaned up and I promise you that you will look absolutely fabulous in drag!" the 10th Doctor told Rick.

The Doctors, over Rick's protests took him back, cleaned and groomed themselves, donned environmental suits and wrapped them in the finest Victorian era ladies regalia. River Song did the same though the process wasn't as much of a conversion for her. When they came back the two Doctors took turns marveling at how each other presented themselves as a lady.

"I do believe you have the better face for this." the 10th Doctor remarked.

"It's the dress, it really brings out my eyes." the 11th Doctor blushed and admitted modestly.

"How the hell am I supposed to move in this." complained Rick walking out in a busty corset and wire framed ball dress.

"That's what I've been saying all along sweetie." River commented.

"You'll get used to it. Besides it'll stop you from spreading infection while keeping the prying eyes off you." the 11th Doctor said.

"With all this talk of infection going about that reminds me we have a zombie out in a field around here that needs disposed of. We were on our way to fetch oil and torches to incinerate it." the 10th Doctor mentioned.

"Mind if we lend a hand?" asked the 11th Doctor.

"But of course, you're more than welcome to come along. Perhaps this is the fixed point we need to establish." the 10th Doctor replied.

"I would be surprised if it was that easy." the 11th Doctor mused.

With that the four gathered at the TARDIS door. As the 11th Doctor reached for the doorknob there was a firm knock at the door. The two Doctors looked at each other curiously and then back at the door. Who ever could it be?


End file.
